


What'd I miss?

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: Ficlet collection
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	1. 文艺复兴：猜猜所有人的信息素是什么味儿的

大家都以为大锤是铁锈味的alpha，但是只有Root知道那只是她喷的香水——她发情期的信息素是黑巧克力味儿的。Root发誓她在Bear的狗饼干里闻到过类似的味道。  
而且大锤是omega。  
这是大锤本月第五次拿小刀威胁Root不准说出去。  
但是是在床上  
而且脱得精光  
小刀也是刚刚手忙脚乱从枕头底下摸出来的  
看起来甚至非常可爱  
Root努力露出害怕的表情，一叠声地答应下来。

Root的信息素是牛奶味的，大家也理所当然地把她当成omega。偶尔地铁站里蔓延着一股淡淡的奶味时，Reese还会看着Root露出理解的龙猫笑。  
然后被大锤找各种借口打一拳头。  
约翰李四很郁闷。  
虽然有时候真的只是牛奶撒了。毕竟Root是个守身如玉（划掉）发情期规律且平稳的居家好alpha。  
但是有一次，当她失手打翻了一碗牛奶、一抬头正好对上大锤眼里的精光时，她意识到自己躲不过去一次激烈运动了。  
不知道为什么，从此以后她打翻牛奶的概率直线上升。  
别是帕金森前兆吧。  
真让人担心。

*  
约翰李四有时候会（好了伤疤忘了疼地）拉着Root谈心，情到深处甚至颤着声音倾诉作为omega的身不由己。  
Root适时拉住路过的Shaw，添油加醋地当着Reese的面复述了他的话。  
“‘我们’做omega的，真是身不由己。”Root抽噎着总结陈词。  
Shaw想把这俩活宝打得身不由己。


	2. Chapter 2

这是Shaw这周第八次冲Root发火。  
第一次是因为Root当交警的时候带着一脸春风化雨的微笑把Shaw导进死胡同里。  
第二次是因为Root在Shaw为她检查身体的时候哼哼唧唧地挂在她脖子上——检查结果是小臂轻微擦伤。  
第三次是因为Root执行任务的时候顺手给Shaw扔早餐能量棒，却正好扔到了Shaw胸口。  
第四次是因为大冬天Root把冰凉的手伸进Shaw的领子里。  
第五次是因为Root试图对着Shaw耳朵呼气搞暧昧……这次挨骂之后Root安静了整整两个小时思考自己又做错了什么。在终于问出“Sameen宝贝你是不是怕痒啊”的时候，她得到了迅速且坚定的否定答案。然后Root就知道了Shaw原来怕痒。  
第六次是因为偷看Shaw的胸被抓现行。  
后面一次是同一个原因，又被抓现行。  
第八次是因为Root满脸忧虑地问Shaw最近是不是荷尔蒙分泌紊乱，要不为什么脾气格外暴躁。

在这之后，俩人就陷入冷战了。Shaw本来就是不爱说话的类型，Root也像是提前透支了嘴欠额度似的几天没挑起话头。  
Finch觉得自己当了一辈子黑客，没想到上了年纪还能在育儿领域继续发光发热，谁让家里两个日常互相追着打架的年轻人随时提供绝佳素材呢。  
“Ms. Groves，The Machine刚刚给我们的这个任务恐怕需要你和Ms. Shaw来共同完成，所以不管怎么说，如果你能试着修复跟她的关系……”  
“……”  
“……Mr. Groves，我不觉得病恹恹地躺在床上露出泪汪汪的狗狗眼能让Ms. Shaw心软”  
但是Finch最后还是被那副“你懂什么”的神情送走了。

当天晚些时候Shaw走进地铁站时，第一眼就发现了远处那个看起来就很烦人的轮廓。  
“Sameen…Sam~Sweetie~~~~~能帮我倒杯水吗，我好难受……”Root甚至恰到好处地哼唧了一声。  
众所周知，解决一个情感问题需要双方的努力，Root已经“努力”过了，接下来就看Shaw要怎么……  
Shaw把一个装满冰块的玻璃杯重重放在Root面前的桌子上，撂下了一句“等着”。  
于是Root知道自己成功了。  
呃，至少部分成功了。

*  
Finch坐在远处的黑暗里，双眼失焦着把育儿书扔进垃圾桶里。人类写的东西对她俩完全不适用。


	3. Chapter 3

Root发现Shaw最近总是鬼鬼祟祟地抱着电脑  
尽管不担心她像自己似的喜欢谋划抢银行这一类休闲活动，Root还是在一番（并不激烈的）心理斗争后向the Machine询问了Shaw的浏览记录  
The Machine少见地停顿了半晌，学着人类欲言又止似的，过了一会儿才给Root调出来了一溜花花绿绿的网页  
测一测出生月份对应的水果  
测一测你是《权力的游戏》里的哪个角色  
几张图测出你的潜在人格  
射手座八月运势  
皇后区最好吃的牛排  
布鲁克林最好吃的牛排  
曼哈顿最好吃的牛排  
怎么知道女朋友是不是不高兴了  
愤怒的小鸟网页版  
植物大战僵尸网页版  
马里奥网页版  
女朋友真的生气了怎么哄  
……  
第二天早上，Root一睁眼就看到Shaw背对着自己坐在床沿  
她用那从小玩电脑还能保持5.3的视力瞥到了切水果的游戏界面，努力憋着笑问：“Sameen宝贝在看什么呀？”  
Shaw一巴掌拍上笔记本电脑语气冷淡：“簧片”


	4. 关于肖根适配性的（不）严肃讨论

事情的起因是Root在Shaw处理号码专用的相机里又发现了男性臀部特写。  
事情的经过是……  
生起气来雷厉风行的Samantha Groves小姐跳过了事情的经过。  
事情的结尾是Root单方面切断了跟地铁小分队的联系，到现在为止已经两周了。整整两周，没有人从不知道哪儿跳出来把Shaw吓个半死、没有人在Shaw的外卖订单里偷偷塞一份沙拉、没有人一夜之间把Shaw的武器库搬个精光、没有人奸笑着把Shaw的四肢绑在床上。（当然最后一点她没什么可抱怨的）  
Shaw的生活平静得让她懊恼。  
下一秒，Shaw觉得自己疯了。  
下一秒，Shaw接着懊恼。  
在两种情绪间反复横跳一整晚之后，Shaw带着浓重的黑眼圈去找大家询问建议。

*  
就连Finch这种每天都愁眉苦脸的人都显得更忧心忡忡了。  
Finch：Ms Shaw啊，大家好歹同事一场，依我看你俩互相给个台阶下就完事儿了  
Finch：Ms Groves这种不稳定因素出去晃悠这么久，你不担心我还担心，我不担心NYPD都该担心了  
Finch：你要是找不到她，我可以帮你调监控啊  
Finch：诶，我也知道，你要想找她随时都能找到，只是不知道见了面该怎么开口罢了  
Finch：我理解你的感受。想当年，我……  
Finch：  
Finch：Ms Shaw你要去哪里？你不想听我分享我的经历吗？

*  
Shaw找到Reese的时候，绝对没想到他居然先发制人。  
Reese：Root回来了？  
Shaw：没有啊，你为什么会这么想？  
Reese：要不然你这么深的黑眼圈是跟谁玩儿出来的？  
Shaw：  
Reese：  
Shaw：什么叫跟谁玩儿出来的？  
Reese：对不起  
Shaw：不是，你在暗示什……  
Reese：对不起！  
Shaw：你不说明白别想……  
Reese：对！不！起！  
在一场紧张刺激的800米障碍跑之后，Shaw不得不喘着气承认他们中央情报局的特工训练确实还行。

*  
要不是实在走投无路了Shaw也不会找上Fusco。  
第二天早上，Root在往常的早餐店坐下不久，身后一阵阴风刮过，裹得跟抢劫犯似的的Shaw在她对面坐下。  
“嘿sweetie。”说这话的是Shaw。  
然后她花了两秒欣赏了一下Root石化的表情。  
这就是Fusco给她的建议。  
说Root的话，让Root无话可说。  
“两周没见想我了吗？”Shaw一边回忆Root以前说的骚话，一边努力输出。  
Root糟糕的表情管理显示她还没缓过来。  
看着呆若木鸡的那张脸，Shaw觉得时候到了。她顿了顿，换上一副严肃的表情：你知道吗，人体的绝大多数是由虚无构成的。  
Root：  
Shaw：原子核占有整个原子99.96%的质量，但只占总体积的几千亿分之一，剩下的空间都只有虚无。由原子组成的人体也一样。  
然后Shaw伸手抓住了Root放在桌子上的手。  
Shaw：失去你之前，我从未为这些虚无花过心思；失去你之后，我被惊涛骇浪的沉寂裹挟，才意识到以前正是你填补了我的空白。  
Root：  
Root：*这小兔崽子跟谁学的一套一套的*  
Root：*造孽啊，好像是跟我学的。*  
尽管脸上红一阵白一阵，Root心底里觉得这句话确实不错。  
回头一定要查查她是在哪搜到的。  
Root整理了心情，反手握住Shaw的手，目光如炬地盯着她。  
Root：说得还行。但是你真的让我受伤了。你准备怎么补偿我。  
片刻过后，Shaw慢慢站起来，俯身凑到Root耳边，轻声开口：“Quiero lamer te hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces.”  
the Machine在耳边的同声传译让Root差点直接从椅子上翻下去。

*  
第二天，Shaw顶着更大的黑眼圈跟Root一起回到地铁站，一进门就给Reese甩了个眼刀，逼他硬生生把一脸荡漾的龙猫笑憋了回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那段西语是SS在TLW里的台词，意思是“I’m gonna lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times”（强行联动


End file.
